survival_of_the_clans_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Froststar
Froststar is a siamese she-cat with short, sleek, snow-white fur; pale blue markings on her paws, face, tail, and ears; a smoke-gray nose; dark amber eyes that resembled the glow of fire against stone; and long, sharp, black claws. She has a large scar over her right eye - which is missing - and a missing back left leg. History Kit Frostkit was born to a WindClan she-cat named Cougargaze and a ShadowClan tom named Nightstorm. After finding out that Cougargaze abused her daughter, Nightstorm took it upon himself to stop it. On a cloudless night, Nightstorm "stole" Frostkit from WindClan and took her back to ShadowClan with him. Unfortunately, ShadowClan's leader blinded him before exiling Nightstorm for breaking the warrior code. With nowhere else to go, Nightstorm took his daughter to ThunderClan. Snowystar accepted the tiny she-cat, but under one condition: Nightstorm was to never set paw in the forest again. The black tom agreed, leaving his daughter in the forest forever. Around three moons passed before Nightstorm decided to sneak back into the forest in search of his daughter. By this time, Cougargaze had been long dead and Nightstorm wanted to reunite with the only daughter he'd ever had. Upon reaching the old badger's set in ThunderClan territory, Nightstorm was spotted by a newly made warrior named Foxhowl. Having been blinded by the ShadowClan leader, Nightstorm was slaughtered at the paws of the young tom. Apprentice Once an apprentice, ThunderClan's new leader - Ghoststar - assigned Bearhunter as her mentor (who would later become her adoptive father). During her first moon of training, she made friends with an apprentice named Swiftpaw. At six and a half moons, she was visited by a spirit named Lynxpaw. Lynxpaw promised to make her stronger if she promised to stay loyal to him. She made the promise, vowing to never break her loyalty. She did not know, however, that Lynxpaw belonged to the Dark Forest. Every night after her normal training with Bearhunter, Frostpaw would train with Lynxpaw. After another half-moon of training, Frostpaw began to worry about the injuries she would wake up with. She went to visit the medicine cat, Snowpaw and told her about the night training. Snowpaw was enraged, yelling at Frostpaw for following the Dark Forest. The medicine cat forbid Frostpaw from any more training, but the naive apprentice continued anyways. Around eight moons, her relationship with Swiftpaw began to blossom into something more. Whilst the two were playing in a leaf pile (after Frostpaw had finished her day of training), Bearhunter made a joke about the two having a crush on each other. Frostpaw knew that she liked Swiftpaw, and she made the first move. Whilst in the leaf pile, Frostpaw touched noses with him. Swiftpaw popped his head out from the leaf pile, a singular leaf still resting on him. Frostpaw purred, pushing the leaf off of his head with her nose. Swiftpaw coughed, a cute quirk he'd do when he was happy. "Thank you!" he chirped. His voice sounded as though he had inhaled smoke from a fire everyday of his life. To most, his voice would be horrific. To Frostpaw, his voice - his everything - was a dream she never wanted to wake up from. '' The two of them fell in love, never leaving each other's side. Of course, they decided to wait until they both became warriors so make it official. Swiftpaw was unaware of the she-cat's extra training, and Frostpaw made sure he'd never find out. Although Swiftpaw was older than her, Frostpaw finished her training much faster. This was mainly due to her double training with Lynxpaw. After passing her assessment with flying colors, she got her warrior name: Frostfire. Warrior Only days after her warrior ceremony, Lynxpaw found out that Frostfire told the medicine cat. Angered by her disloyalty, Lynxpaw attacked Frostfire, slicing deep into her face, causing her to wake up from the pain. Not too long after, she completely lost the ability to open her eye. She ran from ThunderClan camp and over to the old badger's set her father had been killed at. Tripping over her paws, she stumbled and fell into the set. As she touched the ground, she landed on her back left leg, breaking it and giving her a permanent limp. Unfortunately, the set wasn't empty. A large badger lived there, and Frostfire had fallen right next to it. ''Frostfire felt the aching and cracks in her bones, each crack feeling like rocks that were burrowing into her skin. She sucked in cramped air, feeling as if her lungs would be caving in on themselves at any second. She saw the spots in the corners of her vision. After a long battle, Frostfire defeated the badger, but not without a cost. She had just enough strength to drag herself to the camp entrance where a senior warrior, Thistlebush, found her. He carried the she-cat to the medicine den, laying her down in a nest and staying with her whilst she recovered. It took three and a half moons before Frostfire could stand on her own, and the first thing she did was head over to the warrior's den to see Thistlebush. Upon entering, Frostfire laid down next to the warrior who had saved her. After many - Leader After Lynxstar's fading, Frostfire took it upon herself to fix the clans, becoming the leader of StarClan. Family Grandparent(s): Softbreeze and Bearclaw (courgargaze's parents) Parent(s): Cougargaze (biological mother), Nightstorm (biological father), Ashclaw (step-father), Thistlebush (adoptive father), Bearhunter (adoptive father) Sibling(s): Featherwhisker (biological), Cinderfoot (biological), Raggedclaw (biological), Mushroomblossom (adoptive), Flarestorm (adoptive), Lightningstorm (adoptive) Mate(s): Hollystar, Bristlecloud Kit(s): Tadpolesneeze (with Wavestrike), Finchwatcher (with Wavestrike), Thistlekit (with Wavestrike), Swiftkit (with Wavestrike),Mahoganybranch (adopted), Caramel (step-son), Kronk (step-daughter) Grandkit(s): Oleanderwolf (Tadpolesneeze and Buzzardflower), Sleepypaw (Tadpolesneeze and Buzzardflower), Yawnpaw (Tadpolesneeze and Buzzardflower), Redpaw (Finchwatcher), Geckopaw (Mahoganybranch and Boltnight) Great Grandkit(s): Littlesun Great Great Grandkit(s): Eveningcloud Death After witnessing the Hopewhisper murder her mate, Hollystar, Frostfire attacked her, threatening to kill the ShadowClan she-cat right then and there. Thankfully, a ThunderClan warrior by the name of Skyfire came to Hopewhisper's rescue. Skyfire looked up at her as she held her claws against his throat. He laughed momentarily, “You know Frostfire, I’m not the one stuck here. You are.” Skyfire dug his claws into her paws and slammed her down, holding her to the ground. He looked at Hollystar’s dead body, and then back at Hopewhisper. I guess she’s really not gonna get out of here without a fight. He looked down at Frostfire and swiped his claws across her throat, there was no other option. Frostfire looked up at him, reaching her paw out to touch his face, "Thank you, Skyfire..." She had a forgiving look in her gaze as she went limp, waking up in the familiar spiraling blackness of the Dark Forest. Category:StarClan __FORCETOC__